Assassin Resurrection: Secret Pasts
by Angel-Jin'iel
Summary: I have fixed certain spots in the current chapters! I'll get the next out soon! This story is based after Tenchu 1 but makes a TON of reference to the second game. What would happen if Rikimaru was somehow alive? What if he and Ayame were betrayed? R
1. Prologue

Assassin Resurrection: Secret Pasts  
  
Prologue:  
This story takes place six months after Rikimaru died. Ayame has returned to the Azuma village and has since not gone on another mission. She has spent most of her time in a daze and has tried hard to forget Rikimaru. Her appearance has become less wild and has actually in many ways improved. Her hair is longer and she wears it down, and she wears her second outfit from the first game. Rikimaru has a more narrow face and is more or less in the style of Fushigi Yugi type art. His skin is darker and his eyes are more detailed and are now a light gray color. Other than that everyone else's appearance is basically the same. I'll have the artwork for all characters as soon as possible. However it will only appear on my webpage.  
  
Authors Note:  
This story makes references to both games. To really get whats happening, You must've played and beaten both games. All characters belong to Activision except for the additional members of the burning dawn and certain other secret characters, which belong to me. 


	2. Return to the Shadows

TENCHU: Assassin Resurrection  
  
  
" My eyes only see darkness...  
My skin burns like white-hot fire...  
I can't fight it...  
I can't move...  
Help me...  
Ayame...  
Help me...  
Please..."  
  
Ayame awoke in cold sweat and her whole body shivered. "That dream again?" She said. "What does it mean? That voice...calling my name?"  
~  
Chapter 1  
Return to the Shadows  
  
Ayame stepped out of her home in the Azuma village and looked out at the bamboo forest. The villagers were up and about when she awoke earlier that morning. Lord Gohda had sent for her services and she was to leave for the castle at once. "It's been six months since my last job," she thought. "I wonder how Princess Kiku is doing?" Without a second thought, she set off for the bamboo forest.  
  
"Oh father! Father! Good morning to you father!"   
  
Lord Gohda looked up to see Kiku skipping into his chambers.  
  
"My dear Kiku, you seem quite content this morning!"   
  
Kiku smiled and replied, "Today Big Sister Ayame is coming! I haven't seen her in six months! Not since..."   
  
Suddenly Kiku's smile disappeared and her face now had a look of grief upon it. Lord Gohda remained silent. He knew how much guilt Kiku felt but he did not know what to say.   
  
"Kiku, it's all in the past. We needn't worry about it any longer." Kiku looked down at her feet and slowly nodded. "Come; let's prepare to meet Ayame," he said as they walked out of his room together.  
  
The birds chirped and flew through the sky above the trees. Ayame swiftly moved through the forest like the wind, her mind set on greeting her beloved little sister Kiku.   
  
"Ayame..."   
  
A voice echoed through the bamboo trees and drew nearer and nearer. Ayame stopped and looked around her. The voice came closer and closer until it reached Ayame's ear and in an almost frightened whisper, it called her again. Her eyes widened and she drew her blades, striking in the direction the voice came. A bamboo tree fell to her feet. Cold sweat began to run down her neck and coarse the seams of her clothes.   
  
"It was that voice again, that voice. My memory... I've tried so hard and yet, that voice only speaks to spite me." She said as she stared at the fallen bamboo tree.   
  
"Rikimaru, its you isn't it? Your soul cannot rest, why? I've no time for this I am needed by Lord Gohda" she said and continued on her way.   
  
Ayame stepped out of the forest and stood before the gates of the castle. She smiled and jumped onto the castle walls.   
  
Lord Gohda sat in his chamber, waiting rather impatiently for Ayame to arrive. Princess Kiku looked out the window at the people in the city below.   
  
Without warning, Ayame somersaulted through the window and appeared kneeling before Lord Gohda.   
  
"Forgive me for being late. I just had to fend off a few courtiers" said Ayame with her usual cocky voice.  
  
"Well Ayame, it seems your body has changed a bit but you're still the same slightly selfish woman we all know." Said Lord Gohda. Ayame raised one eyebrow and turned her attention to Kiku who was on the ground almost in shock.  
  
" Heh, did I scare you Kiku?" Kiku stood up and smiled.   
  
"N-Not at all, Ayame! You know you can never scare me!" Ayame smiled and turned back to face Lord Gohda.   
  
"You sent for me?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, I have a job for you Ayame. Can you handle it on your own? You always had him with you before."   
  
"I can do this on my own!" She shouted. I don't need Rikimaru to go on a mission! I'm not a child anymore!"   
  
There was a long pause. "I'm sorry Sir, I forgot my place."   
  
"Your beauty grows each day. It would be a shame for your life to end now. But, if it please you Ayame. To the north of here lies a mountain high above the clouds. Go through the forests in the west and make your way along the roads leading north. A group of rogue ninjas are there; they have been terrorizing the countryside and their tyranny has claimed countless lives. They have even gone so far as to capture Sekiya. Go rescue Sekiya, learn of the faction's motives and if necessary destroy them all. Show no mercy; I will not have them claim any more lives." Said Gohda.   
  
Without a word, Ayame exited through the window and disappeared amongst the villagers in the city below.  
  
In the next chapter of TENCHU: Assassin Resurrection, Ayame finds herself in a whirlwind of memories and an old friend in her arms. Next chapter Mysterious Reunion 


	3. Mysterious Reunion

TENCHU: Assassin Resurrection  
  
Chapter 2 Mysterious Reunion  
  
Author's Note: In this chapter a lot of the elements of the game are used and described. If you want to get a real feel of the games and haven't played either before, you only have to play one level to understand it fully. I promise that you'll enjoy this chapter too! This also contains several unsolved mysteries, which won't be solved until later in the Fanfic. Also this expresses how old rebel factions in Japan would take on the names of animals and wear demonic masks. For all you FY fans in the second game four of the major bosses were named after the four beast gods. I'm no good at writing action so don't be disappointed. I did warn you!  
  
Ayame went along the road until she saw the mountain trail. She stared at it for a moment and proceeded forward, making her way up the steep trail. However much she tried, she could not keep her mind on the mission. All she thought of was that voice that cried out to her.   
  
"I know that it was Rikimaru's voice, it just had to be! But why?" She thought. "Never mind I have to forget about him! I have to move on! He was nothing but a stiff and formal bastard! We had nothing in common... But I know that I was sometimes inconsiderate to him and mean, and even in spite of that he died so that Kiku and I could live...No! No! I have to forget! I will forget!"   
  
Ayame shook her head and continued up the trail to meet the bandits. Higher and higher she went until she found a cave guarded by a single bandit.   
  
"Its show time!" She thought.   
  
As swift and as silent as the wind, one bandit fell after another. Soon enough Ayame reached the end of the cave where Sekiya sat bound and gagged in a corner.   
  
"Where are the rest of the bandits?" Ayame asked removing the gag from Sekiya's mouth.   
  
"Oh Ayame! It is you! The bandits? I do not know." He said.   
  
"Do you remember how you got here?" Before he could answer, a man wearing a demon's mask appeared before them.   
  
"Who are you?" Asked Ayame.   
  
"Just what I expected from Lord Gohda, to send an Azuma Ninja to do his dirty work! But who am I? I am Nyanko, the cat demon," he replied.   
  
"What does a low-life son of a bitch like you want from Lord Gohda?" She asked.   
  
"Ah-haha! You're a funny little girl now aren't you? But like that matters, soon you'll be just like the other one!" At saying this, he left."What did he mean by that?" Said Sekiya.   
  
"I don't know. But we'd better get back to Lord Gohda's and report."   
  
They hurried down the mountain and made their way back down to the roads.   
  
"Ayame..." This time the voice seemed to be all around her.   
  
"What is that?" Asked Sekiya.   
  
"What?! You mean you hear it too?!" Shouted Ayame.   
  
"Well yes. Have you heard this before?" He asked.   
  
"Unfortunately, many times. But I guess it's not a dream. Who are you?" She called.  
  
"What do you want from me?"   
  
"Ayame look!" Sekiya pointed to a shadowy figure amongst the trees at the edge of the forest. Ayame quickly drew her weapons and called to the figure   
  
"Come out and show yourself!"   
  
The figure slowly stepped out of the forest and stood in the light of the moon, revealing a tall, well built man covered in blood and holding the sword "Izayoi."   
  
Ayame studied the man for a moment and slowly dropped her swords to her side. She knew the eyes of this man as well as the scar across his right eye. Behind that blood-covered face, she knew those eyes. But what was more, she knew that sword. Six months ago, that sword was driven into the earth along with its master.  
  
"My god its you..."she said.   
  
In a weak voice, he replied "Ayame; I'm..." before he could finish he fell into Ayame's arms unconscious from the loss of blood.   
  
"Rikimaru!" Cried Sekiya.   
  
"We have to get back and get him to a surgeon!" Said Ayame as they ran into the forest.  
  
In the next chapter of TENCHU: Assassin Resurrection, Ayame stays by Rikimaru's side. Meanwhile the enemy has come to take back their most valuable asset. It is then that Ayame is faced with making the most important decision of her life. Next chapter "I Will Always Protect You." 


	4. I Will Always Protect You

Chapter 3 I Will Always Protect You  
  
Note: Corny Alert! For you guys out there you might wanna flip through the flashback part! Ayame stood outside the castle walls. She seemed almost in meditation as she stared up at the bright moon. She slowly closed her eyes so to allow her soul to return to the past.  
  
::FLASHBACK::   
"What on Earth do you do up here every night, might I enquire?" Asked Ayame as she climbed to the top of the ladder.   
  
"Hm? What's that?" Said Rikimaru.   
  
Ayame sat down next to him with a puzzled look on her face.   
  
"You always sit up here at night. Its almost like you're in some sort of a trance. Do you really find the overview of the city that beautiful or does the roof of Shiunsai's old house have a lot in common with you?" Said Ayame in a joking manner.   
  
"Hmph. It figures that you'd say something like that." Replied Rikimaru.   
  
"How well you know me. But honestly what are you doing up here?" She asked.   
  
Rikimaru lay back on the roof.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what you could've been if you had a past? When I was just an infant, Master Shiunsai found me abandoned in the bamboo forest. I have no past, no lineage, nothing. When I look at my reflection, it's as if I'm looking at a hollow, lifeless corpse. Instead of having a shadow of my own, I am forced to live in those of others. When I became an Azuma, I agreed to be like a shadow, to forget that I ever had a past. If only...if only I could see my own shadow, even for one day, to see every detail of it, then I swear that would be all I would ever need." He said.   
  
"Rikimaru..." said Ayame.  
  
"I know you've noticed it. My hair and skin color are different from everyone else's. If I knew why, then I could go on serving Lord Ghoda without another thought in my mind except for fulfilling his wishes." Said Rikimaru.   
  
"So this is all for the sake of your duties? Would you take nothing from your past worth taking?" She asked.  
Rikimaru turned his gaze from the stars to meet with Ayame's eyes.   
  
"No, not quite nothing. From the knowledge of my past I would take a new life and the meaning of the word 'memory', and I would leave behind an empty heart that I once claimed as my own." He replied.   
  
Ayame looked at him for a moment and then a small smile crept across her face.   
  
"Its strange, I always thought of you as this stiff and formal guy. You know, a 'Yes sir' man. But this is a side of you that I've never seen before. Its very touching. If I could give you the chance to see your shadow, I would give anything for it to be." She said.   
  
Rikimaru smiled and sat up. "Thanks Ayame." He said.   
  
He turned and looked up at the moon. Ayame suddenly felt as if her body was light enough to float. The way his eyes glowed in the moonlight and the wind blew through his hair, it made Ayame think she had never seen anything more beautiful.   
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
"Ayame! Ayame, are you listening?"   
  
Ayame opened her eyes and found herself looking into the face of Sekiya.   
  
"I finally found you." He said, ushering her to follow him.   
  
She took one last look at the night's sky, and turned to follow. Lord Ghoda was sitting in his chambers, rubbing his brow in exhaustion.   
  
"Sir?" Ayame said kneeling in front of him. "Ayame, I have many questions to ask you." He said.   
  
"Yes, about what?" She replied.   
  
"First and most important, how is this possible? You said it yourself, Rikimaru was crushed to death under boulders, yet he seems to be alive and breathing." Said Lord Ghoda.   
  
There was a long silence before Ayame said anything. "Perhaps, he was alive all along. Maybe he found a new master to serve under." She replied.   
  
"No, that cannot be. I know Rikimaru would never betray my trust." He said.   
  
"But what other explanation is there?" Said Ayame.   
  
"I do not know...my surgeon is still examining him. When he is finished, I shall get the answers directly from Rikimaru." Said Lord Ghoda. At that moment, Sekiya entered the room.   
  
"The surgeon is finished sir." said Sekiya.   
  
"How is he?" Asked Ghoda.   
  
"Thankfully, the surgeon said he thinks he'll live. But we must not take the matter of his health lightly. We must tend to Rikimaru through the night, otherwise, he will not survive." Replied Sekiya.   
  
"I see, I'm glad." Said Ayame.   
  
"I think its best to leave our questions for when he is well." Said Lord Ghoda.   
  
"Sir, if you will allow me, I'd like to stay with Rikimaru tonight." Said Ayame.   
  
Lord Ghoda nodded slowly and turned to leave.   
  
"Well it seems that I'll be Kiku's playmate tonight." Chuckled Sekiya before closing the door behind him.   
  
Ayame knelt beside Rikimaru and studied him thoroughly.   
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be like this. You must've been blind for this to happen. And personally I hope that you don't make it! I'm better off without you!" She Said.   
  
Rikimaru stirred slightly.   
  
"So...you can hear me? Then listen and listen good!" Said Ayame as she leaned down next to his ear.   
  
"If you should ever find out who you are, or if you already have, then I beg of you...please don't leave me alone again." She whispered.   
  
"I lo-" before she could finish, Sekiya rushed into the room.  
  
"Ayame, come quick!" He said.   
  
Ayame scrambled to her feet and proceeded to follow. Lord Ghoda was awaiting her in his throne room.   
  
"Whoever those bandits were, its seems that Rikimaru is of great value to them. Or of a great threat. Take a look at this." Said Ghoda handing her a note. Ayame took the note and read what is said:   
  
"Deliver Rikimaru to us by midnight. If you fail to do so, or if you do not deliver him in the time, we shall kill one innocent for every minute you are late. If you still refuse, our offer after this, we shall then proceed to take him from the castle by force. We'll be waiting for you."  
Nyanko  
  
"They have hostages? Those cowards." Said Ayame.   
  
"Indeed the situation calls for action. We must not allow my people to be harmed." Said Ghoda.   
  
"Then it seems we have no choice." Said Sekiya.   
  
"Prepare to take Rikimaru to them." Said Ghoda in a sad voice.   
  
"What?! Just like that you're giving in?! You would simply throw Rikimaru's life away like worn clothes?" Shouted Ayame.   
  
"Enough! Rikimaru is nothing but a shadow in the form of a man! He was born to serve me! And so he shall! I will not let my people die...even if it costs Rikimaru his life. That was his duty in the first place. Compared to my people, he is dust and so are you!" Replied Ghoda in a grim voice.   
  
Ayame clenched her fists as her heart sank. She'd never thought her Lord had seen her as 'dust' that can be casted aside, but as a friend and protector. What could she do? She couldn't let Rikimaru die. It didn't take her long to come to her decision.   
  
"So help me my lord, I will not allow him to be taken away from me again! And I will no longer be thought of as dust!" Said Ayame.   
  
"You can do nothing child! How dare you forget your place!" Said Ghoda.   
  
Ayame looked at Ghoda through eyes stricken with hurt and anger.   
  
"And how dare you forget that without the Azuma, you are helpless, useless, and defenseless against your enemies! But it seems that is one lesson you never learned. Lets see just how long you and your people will last without me?" Said Ayame before turning and leaping out the window to the streets below.   
  
There was a long, lingering silence before Sekiya gave orders to a near by servant to prepare Rikimaru for departure. Ghoda sat down next to the window and looked out at the gates to the city and a deep rooted fear came over him. Was he really doing what would be best for his people?   
  
"Rikimaru is gone sir!" Cried a servant as he stumbled through the doors.   
  
"What?!" Said Lord Ghoda.   
  
He quickly ran past Sekiya and threw opens the doors to the room where Rikimaru was kept. He looked around the room and found Nyanko's note partially burnt on the floor.   
  
"She couldn't have..." He said. Ghoda flung open the shutters to the window.   
  
"AYAME!!!!!!!" He shouted.   
  
From the bamboo forest she could hear his call, but she would not answer. Ayame continued through the forest as fast as she could while still supporting Rikimaru's weight on her back.   
  
((Please forgive me Kiku, for you will suffer until I'm heard...))  
  
Next chapter, Ayame has abandoned Lord Ghoda and must go into hiding until Rikimaru has recovered. But will he have enough time before Ghoda's troops find them. And what of Nyanko? Will Ayame allow the innocent to die for the sake of her cause? Next chapter "Hunted Shadows" 


	5. Hunted Shadows

TENCHU: Assassin Resurrection   
Chapter 4  
Hunted Shadows  
  
  
  
Minutes had passed like hours and though few in numbers, it felt like days had gone by. Lord Ghoda sat on the floor, staring blankly at the half-burnt note on the floor. He was at a loss for what he could do, he had encountered the Burning Dawn in his youth and now they'd returned and it seemed that they were even stronger than before. If he did nothing then in less than an hour his people would die, innocents would die. All because of...  
  
"Ayame....this is your fault. How dare you defy me...because of you the innocent will die..." he said quietly to himself.   
  
"Father!" Lord Ghoda looked up to see Kiku at the door.   
  
She walked in and sat beside him but he wouldn't look at her, he only continued to stare at the note. Kiku picked up the note and tried to make out what it had said.   
  
"Bring Riki....fail to do so....kill....kill?! Father what has happened?" She said.   
  
Lord Ghoda stared at the ground.   
  
"It is all because of Ayame! They will die because of her selfishness!" He shouted.   
  
"Her selfishness? What do you mean?" She asked.   
  
Lord Ghoda told his daughter of what the note had said and of the 'falling out' between him and Ayame.   
  
"Her selfishness! They will die because of her!" He said.   
  
Kiku slowly stood up with a grim look on her face and headed towards the door. She stopped at the door and turned to her father.   
  
"I cannot believe that you would think that about Rikimaru! I thought he was your friend but I guess even I do not know my own father!" She shouted and then she turned and ran out of the room.   
  
Lord Ghoda stood up and tried to go after her, but he stopped himself and turned to the window.   
  
((Ayame, where are you?)) He thought to himself  
  
~  
  
All was quiet in the Azuma village. Lord Ghoda's guards had not yet reached it to search for any trace of Ayame. There would be nobody there to question of her whereabouts anyways.   
  
She had arrived soon after leaving Lord Ghoda's castle and had informed the village to leave without giving a reason.   
  
After everyone had escaped, she had quietly slipped down into the cave below the village where she and Rikimaru had trained together. There was a small room past the river that flowed through the cave where there was a bed, firewood and other provisions in case of another attack by an opposing faction of Ninja.   
  
Ayame had laid Rikimaru down on the bed and started a fire. She had left some food in case he waked up and had sealed the entrance to the room with a boulder. Here, she believed he was safe.   
  
When emerging from the cave through the exit under the waterfall, she looked up at the moon and then at the position of the shadows on the ground. 25 minutes, that's all she had to carry out her plan. Ayame felt that she must keep the innocent safe but she also wanted revenge on Lord Ghoda for being so stubborn. So, she'd decided to find Nyanko and speak with him.   
  
For some reason, she did not think of him as an enemy and what was more, he knew things she did not. Surely if she were to join forces with them she could not only act out her revenge on Lord Ghoda, but she could discover all that Nyanko knew about Rikimaru, including how it was that he was alive.   
  
She thought out the quickest and most quiet route to where the Burning Dawn were stationed and set out on her way.  
  
It wasn't long until she had reached the walls of the castle, now all she had to do was follow the walls to find Nyanko. Before she could continue any further, Ayame was alerted by a noise coming from the trees.   
She quickly drew her swords and looked through the trees for any movement. The movement stopped. She stood for a few moments and waited to see if the sound would come again. Her senses told her it was somewhere to her left. She took out a shuriken and threw it to her left.   
  
The shuriken brushed the side of a tree and caused sparks to come from it. This caused Ayame's stalker to come out of hiding. Ayame heard a screeching sound and a figure scrambled out of the shadows and stumbled to the ground.   
  
Ayame stared blankly at what appeared to be a young girl in a ball on the ground.   
  
"Whoa that was really close. I thought I was almost hit there." Said the girl.   
  
Ayame drew her swords and the girl's rather ridiculous expression faded.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Asked Ayame.   
  
The girl stared at Ayame's swords with wide eyes and pushed herself back a bit.   
  
"Hey those are sharp you know. You could hurt somebody with those things." Said the girl in a nervous tone.   
  
"That's the idea." Said Ayame.   
  
"Now tell me who are you and why were you following me?" She asked.   
  
The girl stared for a moment and then stood up and smiled.   
  
"The name's Washi. I'm the third general of the Burning Dawn." Said Washi proudly.   
  
"You're a general for Burning Dawn?" Asked Ayame. The girl nodded lightly.   
  
"You're the best they've got? Not a comforting thought." Said Ayame in her joking manner for the first time since meeting with Ghoda.   
  
"Hey you don't have to be mean about it." Said Washi. "I was just distracted that's all." She added.   
  
"By what?" Asked Ayame.   
  
Washi put her hands behind her back and kicked the dirt while looking at the ground.   
  
"Um....a shooting star" she said quietly.   
  
Ayame blinked and began to quietly giggle.   
  
The girl looked flustered. "Hey! It's not funny!" Shouted Washi.   
  
Ayame lightly brushed her hair from her face.   
  
"Well, I don't have the time to be worrying about that. Where's Nyanko?" Said Ayame.   
  
"Who wants to know and why?" Said Washi.   
  
"Look girl, I don't have time for games now tell me where he is!" Ayame demanded.   
  
"All right, all right I'll take you to him. Man you're touchy!" Said Washi, ushering Ayame to follow her.  
  
They hurried along the side of the wall until they reached the western side. From there Washi told Ayame to wait for her and assured her that none of the civilians would be harmed.   
  
"I'm not sure what Nyanko will say to your terms." She said before rushing through the woods.   
  
Ayame leaned against the palace walls and cautiously looked about to see if any of Ghoda's soldiers were around. She hadn't planned on killing any of Ghoda's men, but if she had to, she would. After a few minutes, Washi emerged from the woods.   
  
"Follow me." She said.   
  
Ayame followed her through the woods to a clearing, where the ninja of the Burning Dawn were on guard for a battle that could start at any moment. Ayame looked around, trying to catch site of the civilians, but to no avail, she simply followed Washi to a small hill at the edge of the clearing where Nyanko was waiting.   
  
"So, you've betrayed your Lord and Master? That's not something I expected from you." Said Nyanko.   
  
"Where are the civilians? Have you already released them? I'll warn you now not to cross me, I may be a woman but I-" Nyanko cut Ayame off with reply.   
  
"You needn't worry; we've already set them free. Now then, lets talk about what you said you're going to do in return for us." He said and then he walked over to a tent and stepped inside.   
  
Ayame followed and found him sitting at a small table.   
  
"Please, sit down." He said.   
  
Ayame paused and sat down opposite of him.   
  
"Explain to me what it is that you're doing?" He asked.   
  
"Didn't she tell you I plan to keep my reasons to myself? And that I wish to remain Anonymous to all of you?" She said.   
  
He smiled lightly and looked her over through his cat mask.   
  
"Washi can be forgetful, but she is skillful, and for once she did tell me everything. However, I cannot agree to your request. In order for us to cooperate I must know your reasons. I shall allow you to keep your name secret; it is a danger to us if we knew anyway." He leaned over the table and stared at her eyes.   
  
"Now indulge me, why did you betray Ghoda? What do you plan to do....what is your goal?" He asked.   
  
Ayame looked at the ground and then returned her eyes to meet his. Nyanko was quite a mysterious looking character; he was obviously foreign to Japan. His eyes were proof of that. They were a leaf-like green and seemed to be focused on Ayame's eyes. This distracted Ayame for a time. She was not used to this kind of attention on her, especially from a man. He had not taken his eyes off hers and whenever she tried to look away they seemed to call to her to face them.   
  
"Well?" He said.   
  
Ayame looked down again this time focused on the ground, making sure to not look at his eyes.   
  
"I don't like your eyes..." she said quietly. He squinted one eye at her.   
  
"I don't like the way you look at me with your eyes." She continued.   
  
"Well now, how should they look at you?" He said.   
  
"They shouldn't at all...look away from me if you want to know why I chose to betray my Lord." He looked her over once more and then turned to stare at a lantern in one corner or the tent.   
  
"I will no longer be thought of as dust, he was willing to give up Rikimaru just like that, without a second thought. This time he doesn't have something to kick around and do his dirty work for him. I only hope Rikimaru will forgive me for what I'm going to do." She said.   
  
"Well, then it seems we can come to an agreement. You see, our objective is not conquest as it was in the past, this time we ask only to integrate into the society and be able to honorably serve under a Lord as you did. Of course we knew that this would not be accomplished so easily so we needed a way to persuade the nobles, and merchants that we can be useful. This is also not so easily accomplished either. Rikimaru is a nameless hero, if we had him on our side, then surely we could somehow win this." He said.   
  
Ayame looked at the lantern.   
  
"You're lying. That's not the reason at all, I know it. You've got something else in mind and you know something about Rikimaru that I do not. Now you will tell me and you will tell me now, otherwise you will never find him." She said.   
  
Nyanko narrowed his eyes at the lantern, making sure not to make eye contact with her.   
  
"It doesn't matter to me what you do now. The civilians have been released and believe me, you won't pull that off a second time on Ghoda." She smirked in triumph.  
  
"Very well." He said.   
  
"There is an opposing faction of ninja forming, they're strong, and they're getting stronger by the day. Their skills are almost immeasurable. It is true that we do wish to integrate; however our reasons for attacking the city are simple. The city is a valuable asset, you know as well as I do it relies on itself. Its military supplies are almost limitless, but Ghoda's men are too stupid and poorly trained. They cannot stand against us much less this nameless faction. I know that many will die for this cause, but even more will live. Our need for Rikimaru is as it is only there is another reason. You see we learned of Rikimaru's backgrounds, the leader of this group knows of his power. He is not a normal human. At birth he was blessed with a great power, that power can either be used to our benefit, or if it is in the wrong hands it will destroy us. That is why we must keep him within reach at all times, and we must guide his power or it will consume him. It has already awakened we cannot halt it's progression. All we can do now is nurture it." He said.   
  
Ayame's face grew grim at this new revelation. "What kind of power?" She asked nervously.   
  
"He has the power of the stars, in him is invoked the stars' power.The power of the beast god's seishi stars. Everyone knows what sort of power one such as he can invoke. This is what brought him back from the dead and this is what shall help us destroy our enemy. We cannot ever bring out his full power, and we will only need a small percent of it to manifest. I assure you he will not be harmed from all of this. Understand that it is to his benefit." He said.   
  
"How do you know all this?" She asked.   
  
"Because..." said a young girls voice from behind. Ayame turned to see a young girl will long platinum hair at the entrance to the tent.   
  
"I am Kyoushuu, Rikimaru's younger sister."   
  
Next Chapter: Ayame discovers the truth behind Rikimaru's past, revealed by his would-be sister. Now Nyanko has allowed her to return to Rikimaru for a short time. However Ayame must face the fact that she must now truly abandon the only life she has know and she must stand as a pillar for Rikimaru in this time of great emotion. Next Chapter, Broken Swords. 


	6. Broken Swords

Chapter 5 Broken Swords  
  
The wind blew cold in the night and there was an eerie silence in the darkness that surrounded the tent. Ayame's face was white as snow and she looked like death. She had asked too many questions and she wished she hadn't asked at all.   
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
"What do you mean you're his sister?" asked Ayame.   
  
"Just what I said I'm his younger sister." replied Kyoushuu.   
  
"How do you know this?" said Ayame.   
  
Kyoushuu turned around and peered outside.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? We found Rikimaru near the cave, he was very much alive yet he'd been dead for almost 6 months. Isn't that proof enough?" she said.   
  
"That's not proof enough for me, that doesn't mean he's your brother." said Ayame.   
  
Kyoushuu looked over at Nyanko who had moved to one corner of the tent.   
  
"I hadn't had the chance to tell her yet." he said quietly.   
  
"All right then. I shall tell you. I was not abandoned like Rikimaru...of course I was not born under the same circumstances either. You see, our Fathers are not the same. Rikimaru's father used my mother and he left her to care for an unborn child on her own. The thought of her child also belonging to that man was too much for her, so when Rikimaru was born she left him in the bamboo forests near your village, thinking now he would die. However, he survived thanks to the Azuma ninja. About 7 years later I was born and able to have the privilege of learning of what power was bestowed to our family. You see my mother is descended from a family which held the secret to the stars. Our ancestor learned how to conjure the power of the stars and was able to encode its power into his blood. So the power was passed down, to each first born. A small amount of power was given to the second child but nothing that would compare to the firsts'. Those that receive this power bear a mark on their bodies similar to the symbol for star. When we discovered Rikimaru outside the cave we also discovered this mark. So you see, I am his sister." said Kyoushuu.  
  
Ayame sat down next to the table.   
  
"And what of his mother?" she asked. Kyoushuu turned and looked at Ayame.   
  
"She died." Ayame gazed at the girl's eyes and shook her head.   
  
"I see...I'm sorry." she replied.   
  
"How else would I be here? Mother never would've allowed me to become a ninja." she replied.   
  
"You understand why we must keep him within reach now?" asked Kyoushuu.   
  
Ayame sighed heavily and nodded slowly. Nyanko stood up and walked towards the entrance.   
  
"You may return to Rikimaru tonight. But I must have your word that you will return with him by sunrise." Said Nyanko.   
  
"Wait there's one thing I must know. If he was so important to your cause then why did you let him find his way to me?"   
  
Nyanko laughed at this.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? We thought we would show a little courtesy and let his friends know he lives, so we brought him with us to the mountain where we had Ghoda's little servant. He regained consciousness and stumbled out after you freed our hostage. Of course we had captured him so as to try and find out about any secret passages into the castle. And I must say you did show your skills on that mountain. It was quite impressive."   
  
He said with a smirk on his face "Now then, do I have your word that you will return with Rikimaru?"   
  
Ayame stood up and walked passed Nyanko. She stopped just outside the tent and looked up at the moon.   
  
"You have my word." She said before running into the woods.   
  
Washi was waiting at a fire nearby and Kyoushuu walked over and sat down next to her.   
  
"Who was that?" asked a woman's voice.   
"Our only weapon." replied Nyanko.   
  
"She seems familiar." said the woman.   
  
"She is a 'friend' to Rikimaru, and she knows Ghoda's castle like the back of her head" he said.   
  
"I see, well then we will need her won't we?" she said.   
  
Nyanko nodded and went to sit by the fire with his comrades.  
~  
The cave was cold and wet all except for that small room. Rikimaru stirred and threw one arm over his head. Ayame pulled the boulder to the side letting a rush of cold air come in. Rikimaru shivered at the sudden change and painfully opened his eyes. Ayame had sat down next to the fire and was putting fresh wood on top of it to keep it burning. She turned and noticed Rikimaru was now looking at her. She glanced at him for a moment and then poured water into a small pot and placed it over the fire.   
  
"Ayame?" he said weakly. She didn't look at him, but only continued with her work.   
  
"Ayame is that you?" he said and then he tried to sit up, but quickly fell back to the bed after he felt a sharp, burning pain in his chest. He made a noise between a whimper and a moan, causing Ayame to pay him attention.   
  
"You shouldn't move you big dope. Do you want to make your injuries worse? They're bad enough as it is." she said feeling his forehead.   
  
"Oh no, you're burning up" she said rushing back to the boiling water.   
  
Rikimaru hadn't moved his gaze from Ayame and he noticed her pouring some sort of powder in the water and mixing it before putting some of it in a small cup. She walked over the bed a sad on the side.   
  
"Here, drink this." she said lifting his head to meet the tip of the cup.   
  
After she made sure he swallowed all of it she set his head back on the pillow and then went back to the fire.   
  
"Listen Rikimaru, forgive me for what I've done and what I'm about to do. I know this isn't what you wanted. But I have no choice and now...neither do you." she said staring at the flames.   
  
Rikimaru looked at her confused. "What?" he asked.   
  
It was the only word he could get out.   
  
"You're not strong enough right now. I'll tell you soon, for now just sleep." she said.   
  
Rikimaru couldn't ask anymore, he was too tired to ask. Instead he just drifted back to sleep.   
  
Ayame turned and crawled towards his bedside. She stared at his face for a few moments and then without thinking, placed a kiss on his lips.   
  
Startled by her actions she darted back. ((Why did I do that?)) She thought pressing her fingers to her lips.   
~  
Morning was coming soon. Ayame had very little time to reflect on her actions. She simply had no choice but to shake it off and go. She decided to leave before sunrise since Rikimaru would cause her to move slower.   
  
She left the cave with him on her back and set out for the Burning Dawn's camp. Nyanko was waiting for her in the bamboo forest.   
  
"What? You didn't think I would come?" she said narrowing her eyes.   
  
Nyanko squinted one eye at her.   
  
"I just thought you might need help carrying him. Is this how you act when people try to do you favors?" he asked haughtily.   
  
She just rolled her eyes and carefully allowed Nyanko to take Rikimaru from her. As soon as he had Rikimaru, they continued towards the camp.   
  
As they reached the camp, Kyoushuu came to meet them and to lead them back to a tent where they could put Rikimaru. Ayame sat down next to him and stared straight at Nyanko and Kyoushuu with untrusting eyes.   
  
"Do you think we're going to hurt him?" asked Kyoushuu. Ayame crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.   
  
"You tell me." she said in a cocky voice.   
  
Kyoushuu simply looked at her and sighed. "We've sent one of the generals to scout the area. When she returns we'll plan our invasion of Ghoda's castle." said Nyanko.   
Ayame nodded slowly.   
  
"Very well, I will tell you the best route." said Ayame. Nyanko nodded and turned to leave, dragging Kyoushuu with him.   
  
"Who....was that?" Ayame turned to Rikimaru.   
  
"So, you're awake." she said.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Ayame looked at her hands and shook her head.   
  
"I'm sorry...Rikimaru." she said and she stood up and ran out.   
  
((Ayame...)) he thought. "I guess she doesn't have the courage to tell you. I can't say I blame her. It is a hard thing to say given her position." said Kyoushuu walking into the tent and sitting down next to the bed.   
  
"So we finally meet big brother.." she said. Rikimaru's eye grew wide and he tried to sit up again but he was too weak and the pain was too much.   
  
"You shouldn't try to move...relax, I shall explain." she said smiling.   
  
And so, she told him everything, about himself, about what Ayame had done and why...everything. Rikimaru was still very weak, but through everything she said, he had no trouble keeping awake.   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you now, this surely won't be any good for your health." she said smiling.   
  
"Try not to think about it for now." She got up and left him to reflect on her words.   
  
Rikimaru turned his head to the side in disbelief. It was all too much for him to bare, maybe because his mind was so unclear and it was difficult for him to collect himself. It didn't matter now, all he knew was that the life he and Ayame once knew was gone forever and now things would never be the same. He wished Ayame had not left, because she had made the decision to end their former life and he was angry with that. Even though he understood why she did it. It was all too much for his mind at the time, he still had a fever and couldn't think clearly. Instead of contemplating it any further his mind gave into sleep.  
  
Kyoushuu found Ayame sitting up in a tree, staring at Ghoda's castle. She climbed up a tree next to it and sat on a branch about level with Ayame's. Ayame didn't pay attention and just continued to stare at the scenery.   
  
"I know you're ashamed of what you did, but you must've known what was going to happen, you must've known he was going to learn of what you did sooner or later." said Kyoushuu. Ayame glanced at her from the side and looked back at the castle.   
  
"I know, but that's not why I left..." she said.   
  
"Then why?" asked Kyoushuu. She didn't look at Kyoushuu but only quietly replied.   
  
"It's nothing." she said. Kyoushuu looked at her funny and noticed the pair of sheathed swords.   
  
"Where did you get those?" asked Kyoushuu. Ayame looked at her and then at the swords.   
  
"Oh these? They were a gift from Kiku." she said.   
  
"Kiku?" she asked.   
  
"Lord Ghoda's daughter." said Ayame.   
  
"She was like a little sister to me. I miss her. It's for her that I am ashamed of what I've done not for Rikimaru." she said.   
  
Kyoushuu tilted her head to the side and smiled. "We must get you new weapons. Those no longer suit you." she said.   
~  
The cool morning had turned to a warm noon when Rikimaru awakened again. This time it was by Ayame who had knelt before him.   
  
"Ayame..." She said nothing but only held up a small bag. She opened it and poured out the shattered remains of her former weapons.   
  
"Listen to me Rikimaru, I cannot live in dust anymore, and I cannot let you live in dust either. We have no choice now, we have to keep going. You know what you must do, I shall protect you and be there for you if you need me. But all will be in vain if you do nothing." she said taking his hand in hers.   
  
"This is it Rikimaru, you've got your chance, you can find for yourself who you are and you can save all these people. You can bring them honor."   
  
Rikimaru stared into her dark eyes. "If you're with me...then...I can make it." he said holding her hand tightly.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Rikimaru has chosen to help the Burning Dawn, and as he concentrates on recovery, Ayame and the Burning Dawn concentrate on carrying out their plans for invasion. But what will happen when Ayame confronts those whom she betrayed. Next Chapter: Cold Eyes 


	7. Cold Eyes

TENCHU: Assassin Resurrection  
Chapter 6 Cold Eyes  
  
Author's Note: Well last chapter was a bit OOC for Ayame and Rikimaru but we knew that was gonna happen. N*E*Ways! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Fire, a fire was glowing in the center of the circle of ninja where Ayame sat. A fire which somehow represented her soul. For fires burn small at first then they grow strong and if they go unattended to, they spread and destroy. Or, if they are attended to, they must be fed to stay alive. This was Ayame, only if Rikimaru lived would she stay at as close to ease as she may get. If he were not with her, she feared what she might do.   
  
"So that is the plan. We send small groups of the elite through the castle's secret escape route, while sending another group on a frontal assault, this will cut off Ghoda's two main means of escape. He might attempt to retaliate. Let's leave the remaining ninja on alert here at camp." Said Ayame.   
  
Nyanko, Kyoushuu and Washi all sat around the fire listening to Ayame's plan.   
  
"You're sure there is no other way for him to escape?" Asked Nyanko.   
  
Ayame nodded. "I've been there so long and through so many battles, I know the castle like the back of my hand." She replied.   
  
"Very well, we attack tomorrow night." Said Nyanko.   
  
"No." said Ayame. Nyanko and the others looked at her funny.   
  
"Why not?" Asked Washi.   
  
"He'll expect us at night. We attack at dawn. That way we catch them off guard." Said Ayame.   
  
Nyanko looked at the others and nodded.   
  
"Very well, Kyoushuu, prepare for the assault." Said Nyanko. Kyoushuu stood up and headed towards the center of the camp.   
  
Ayame thought long and hard about what she was about to do. She didn't move from the fire, she only stared into its flames. This was the point of no return; if she went through with this, she could never go back to her old way. ((Can I really do this?)) She thought.   
  
"You know you don't have to go through with this." Ayame looked startled, she hadn't realized Washi was still there.   
  
"We'll do fine without you. You can just stay back here with Rikimaru if it bothers you so." Ayame just shook her head.   
  
"I've no choice, I must go." She said.   
  
"It is your decision, you can do what you wish...as for me? I'm not in this for glory or for fun. You see my mother was killed by a group of bandits when I was young. They would've killed me too but you see Nyanko saved me. He told me I could get revenge for my mother. I trained under the Burning Dawn for three years before I met those bandits again. I got my revenge but something seemed to be missing in my life. I couldn't even remember what my real name was anymore. I was like an empty void. I felt like I needed to stay with Nyanko, to protect him and to aid in his cause. From then on Nyanko and the Burning Dawn have been my life."   
  
Washi had seemingly summed up her whole life in those words. Ayame stared at her for a moment.   
  
"So you wish to serve Nyanko? That's a strange thing coming from a woman. You're not in love with him are you?" Said Ayame.  
  
Washi blushed lightly.   
  
"No, he's more of a brother than anything. I know for sure he doesn't feel anything for me, so it doesn't matter. Though I am sure that Kyoushuu has some feelings for him, though she thinks he couldn't care for someone like her." Said Washi.   
  
"Well she'll never know until she tells him. If she loves him then she should tell him. It's not worth it to live your life locked up." Said Ayame. She couldn't believe what she just said.  
  
"You're right. She should tell him, but not now. I'll tell you what, I'll make Kyoushuu tell him how she feels, after you tell Rikimaru how you feel!" Said Washi skipping away.   
  
Ayame's pride boiled up. "You've got me all wrong! I don't feel anything for him he's nothing but a stiff backed 'yes sir no sir' bastard! How could you even think I could love him!" She shouted.   
  
Washi stopped and several other ninja turned around and stared at Ayame. Washi turned around and gasped at whom was behind Ayame. Ayame turned around to see Rikimaru leaning up against a tree staring straight at Ayame's eyes.   
  
Rikimaru looked at the ground and cleared his throat. "Uh...s-sorry, I know I should be resting but I...I couldn't stay in bed I j-just needed to walk around for a bit. I'll...go back now." He said limping back to the tent.   
  
"Rikimaru...I-" before she could finish he was gone. Washi walked up to Ayame.   
  
"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that...it's my fault." She said apologetically.   
  
"No, it's not your fault. What I said...I...I meant it. Well, most of it. But I..." Ayame couldn't finish.   
  
"I...I have to go, I'll meet you at the secret passage in the morning." With that Ayame ran through the woods.   
  
Nyanko approached Washi. "What just happened?" He asked.   
  
Washi just stood there staring at the woods. "Washi, what happened?" He repeated.   
  
Washi shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm gonna go check on Rikimaru." She said and she quickly went to the tent without giving Nyanko time to say anything else.   
  
Rikimaru was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling of the tent. He didn't make a move when Washi entered. She sat down next to him.   
"Listen Rikimaru...I...I'm sorry...what just happened was...it was my fault. I should've known she would say that. I barely met her but still I could see the type of person she was. I let it slip my mind and now-" Rikimaru raised his hand signaling her to stop.   
  
"Don't...please...just don't." He said turning his head to the side.   
  
"It doesn't matter to me...I'm okay...even if it did matter...there could never be anything between us." He said quietly. Washi tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.   
  
"You know..." she said standing up.   
  
"You don't have to live in a lie anymore. Don't forget you're no longer with the Azuma ninja. So both of you should quit being cowards...." she said leaving.   
  
((She doesn't feel anything for me. Why should it matter? How am I being a coward if I already know the truth? There's nothing to cower about.)) He thought to himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayame remained hidden for hours. When the sun began to rise she saw Nyanko and Washi approach with a few others.   
  
"Are we ready?" Asked Ayame.   
  
"As ready as we shall be. When daylight is complete we shall signal those at the main gate to attack with this." Nyanko held out a gun.   
  
"I don't like these things but they can be useful for some things." He said.   
  
Ayame nodded and leaned against the wall. It would be another half-hour before daylight. It had gone by slowly.   
  
Ayame's mind raced with thoughts of what she was about to do. She thought of Princess Kiku, and of all the memories she was about to destroy. The firing of the gun startled her. It was time. She opened up the passage and ushered the others to follow her.   
  
It wasn't long before they were inside the castle. A few guards were around, but nothing they couldn't handle.   
  
"All right everyone. Spread out and attack. Make sure you leave Ghoda alive. Don't lay one finger on the innocent, especially the women." Said Nyanko. A few of them went in each direction. Ayame and Nyanko and Washi went in one direction.   
  
"We'll go this way. This is the way to Ghoda." Said Ayame.   
  
Moments passed slowly. The servants looked in awe at Ayame and at what she was doing. Soldiers for Ghoda and former comrades of Ayame, were falling at her feet by the new swords she was given by Nyanko. It felt like she was killing herself. Her former self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sekiya rushed into Lord Ghoda's chambers where he and Kiku were waiting with a few guards.   
  
"My Lord! It's her! She's here!" He said frantically.   
  
"Calm down Sekiya, who's here?" Asked Ghoda.   
  
"Ay...Ayame!" Said Sekiya out of breath.   
  
"What?!" Ghoda stood up and walked over to Sekiya.   
  
"Speak! What is she doing here?!" He said shaking Sekiya.   
  
"Calm down father! You'll never get it out of him if you shake him so violently!" Said Kiku pulling her father's hands off of Sekiya's shoulders.   
  
"Now Sekiya, what is happening?" Asked Sekiya.   
  
"Ayame...is...killing off our men. She's coming up here with two others! She must've come through the passage. More of the Burning Dawn came through the front, they're fighting their way up here! We have no way of escape!" Said Sekiya.   
  
Kiku's face looked pale. "Father...what have we done?" Said Kiku.   
  
"We have done nothing! We are being tormented for nothing!" He said.   
  
"No father..." she said looking him straight in the eyes.   
  
"We have betrayed her and now, we shall suffer the consequences. Step down father. Go quietly and perhaps we'll receive forgiveness. I am not a child anymore, I know what's going on. It's over now, we have no means of escape, and we must stand down." Said Kiku.   
  
Ghoda stared at his daughter. "I will not surrender! We shall escape! Somehow we must find our way back to the passage! Sekiya! Gather the remaining men in the throne room! Make sure you're not soon. When you've finished, send for Kiku and I! They might have someone waiting at the end of the passage we'd best be ready." Said Ghoda.   
  
Kiku narrowed her eyes and went to the window. Sekiya left with the orders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayame pressed herself against a wall next to the corridor that lead to Ghoda's quarters. She saw Sekiya pass through the hall but paid no attention to him, she simply ushered the others to follow her down the hall. The doors were locked and barricaded on the other side. It seemed he knew they were coming. Ghoda wasn't very strong and not very skilled in fortifying things, so it was quite simple for Ayame to break through. She took a deep breath and kicked the doors open. She found Ghoda sitting at his table calmly drinking tea. Nyanko and Washi drew their swords and approached him slowly.   
  
"Get up Ghoda. It's over!" Said Nyanko.   
  
Ghoda didn't move.   
  
"I said get up!!" He said irritated.   
  
"What makes you think that I would obey scum like you?" Said Ghoda smugly.   
  
"Enough of this Ghoda! It's over you're through! Surrender now!" Said Washi.   
  
Ghoda still didn't move. Ayame noticed Kiku in the corner. She looked to Nyanko who understood what she wished.   
  
"Very well" said Nyanko walking towards Kiku.   
  
"But if you will not..." he grabbed Kiku and held his sword to her throat.   
  
"Your precious daughter will suffer instead." He said.   
  
Kiku struggled to break free but stopped when she realized her movements were hurting her and only tightened his grip. "  
  
Big Sister!" Cried Kiku. Ayame only turned around and crossed her arms.   
  
"The choice is yours Ghoda...what'll it be? Your daughter...or your pride?" Said Ayame.   
  
Ghoda clenched his fists and looked to the ground.   
  
"You treacherous little whore...how dare you do this to me...you will pay for this...you will pay..." said Ghoda quietly.   
  
Ayame turned to answer but noticed he had laid his sword on the ground at his feet. Washi quickly grabbed the sword. Several other ninja had made their way up to the room and they took Ghoda and Kiku down the passage. Kiku looked at Ayame with sad, guilty eyes as she left. Ayame could barely hold in her sorrow for Kiku and her newly born hatred for Ghoda. Nyanko fired the gun to the air signaling to the others down below of victory.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ghoda and Kiku were taken to the camp while most of the villagers were evacuated. A few volunteers stayed behind to aid them after learning of their cause. Sekiya was allowed to stay with Ghoda so long as he didn't try to help them escape. Their hands were tied and they leaned up against a boulder on the ground next to the fire. Washi had been ordered to come and keep an eye on them while the ninja who had stayed behind were moving all possessions. There had been no attack and they were fortunate for it.   
  
Washi sat down on a boulder opposite of Ghoda. He only stared into the flames.   
  
"You know," said Washi, pouring water into a pot.   
  
"If you'd really like to know, he is alive. I knew you guys were once 'friends' as she put it. I figure friends might want to check up on one another if they've been injured. Though I must warn you...he willingly agreed to our cause just as she did. So if you want to see him, he's in there. Just tell me if you do." Said Washi pointing to the tent on the hill.  
  
Ghoda looked up at her and quietly sighed.   
  
"If that's true..." he began. "Then I have nothing to say." Washi looked at him for a minute and continued preparing some tea.   
  
"Sorry if this stuff isn't up to your standards." Said Washi pouring a cup.   
  
"But I'm not a cook so you'll have to make due with it." And she untied Kiku and handed her two cups.   
  
"I don't trust him with his hands untied, I'm sure you'll help him drink it. I've got to check on a few things, I advise that you stay where you are if you value your life." Said Washi heading down to supervise her comrades.  
  
Kiku put the cup to her father's lips and he drank all of it. She put it down and stood up.   
  
"I've got to see Rikimaru. I'll be back in a minute keep a look out for me." Said Kiku running towards the tent.   
  
"Kiku stop wait!" Said Ghoda but to no use. She had already gone into the tent.  
  
Rikimaru had been sleeping when she came in. Kiku sat next to him and he opened his eyes.   
  
"Princess what are you-" she cut him off.   
  
"Shhh, they'll hear you, I'm not supposed to be here." Said Kiku.   
  
Rikimaru nodded slowly and laid his head back down on the pillow.   
  
"I'm glad you're doing better Rikimaru..." said Kiku quietly.   
  
"But tell me, why are you here, what is these people's cause? Why did you agree? What-" he puts his hand to her mouth.   
  
"Calm down, one question at a time...I'll tell you everything I know." He groaned and painfully sat up. Kiku brought him some water, which he thanked her for. Rikimaru told her everything he knew as fast as he could. He told her of his alleged past, the new Burning Dawns cause, and of Ayame. Kiku quietly nodded at everything he said.   
  
"You're right...father never would've allowed any of this if they just came to him for help. I understand why they're doing this and why the both of you have joined them and I don't blame you for it...though I shall never forget Ayame's eyes when they found us...they were so cold...even colder than before...she's been that way since you died you know. I think she truly does want this and I think perhaps she's doing it for you more than herself." Said Kiku.   
  
Rikimaru leaned his head against one knee.   
  
"No, not more for me than herself. She wants the best for me and she wants me to know myself, but it's the same thing she wants for all these people and herself. Understand that both of us are in this for ourselves." Said Rikimaru   
  
"For once I am not serving anyone but myself." He said. Kiku smiled lightly and took his arm.   
  
"But you're not...you're not in this just for yourself. You want these people to have honor 'real' honor. Surely something such as that cannot be a service to one's self." Said Kiku.   
  
Rikimaru looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, Kiku."   
  
Kiku nodded and headed towards the door. She started to open the tent flaps but stopped and turned to him.   
  
"You know...maybe..." she said. "Just maybe...it's time for the both of you to stop hiding from each other." She said and left.  
  
Rikimaru laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. ((Ayame...)) he said feeling his lips. ((I wonder if that kiss really was a dream?))  
  
Next time, Ghoda has been defeated now the Burning Dawn has gained control of a powerful territory. But who is this enemy? And how will Ayame and Rikimaru cope with the newfound tension between them? Next Chapter: Arata Meshia  
  
Uncut Next Time: In Your Arms. Lemon Warning!!! 


End file.
